


How It All Began

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aaron Loves Puppies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clueless Wade, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealous Aaron, Jealous Mark, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Puppies, Romance, Smart Bob, Sneaking Out, Stakeout, Video & Computer Games, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron, Mark, Bob and Wade are best friends. They have been since Middle School. They do everything together, from sport competitions to school debates.</p><p>When Aaron moves away to the UK for Senior year the boys move on without him but when they all start College they realise their favorite Brit is enrolled at the same University.</p><p>Getting the gang back together, they all go out like the old days. Except Aaron is secretly seeing a girl at a local bar around campus. They decide to do a stakeout (mostly Mark & Toby's idea) they find out more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

Mark sighed as he placed the last of his boxes inside the room he was going to be sleeping in for the next 6 months. It had been two hours and he still hasn't met his roommate yet. Deciding that it would be better to just look around campus to 'get to know the grounds better', he walked out of his room and through his dorm.

It was a decent college, enough to get him his degree in Doctoring. It wouldn't be much but at least his Dad would get off his back.

His mother would be proud of anything he did as she showed him through the many post cards she sent. Shaking the thoughts away as he walked onto the damped grass. It had rained the day before and earlier today.

Still the teens were in a rush to get into their dorms and meet new people, hook up with old friends, join clubs and what not.

He should feel happy. He was out of the house, away from his Dad. Starting a life for himself. The beginning of a new era. Then why did he feel so, depressed. Oh yeah that's right.

His friends were probably going to a different college than him. Bob wanted to go to Law school and Wade, who the hell knew what he was up to. The guy probably went to some school where they teach you about engineering or stuff, whatever. He looked around to see a bunch of students joining up with friends or signing up for clubs. It made him feel small like he was the only one in the world, that would be forever alone.

Suddenly something slammed into the back of his head. He covered the back of his head, looking around he found his culprit. Well more like the cause of the pain that was currently giving him a headache.

It was a soccer ball. It rolled around as if to taunt him. He glared at the offensive ball hoping if he stared at it enough it would pop. No such luck. "Hey," Mark turned to towards the voice, "...ya' gonna hand me back that ball or what?" There stood a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at him as he dumbfounding stared back.

He watched as her long brown hair swayed in the wind. It was tied into a tight pony tail with strands of it falling out. She tucked some of it behind her ear and waved at him. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was waving at him. She was waving at him. Her bright smile made his heart stop and deep down he felt as if he should not be talking to her. She wore a short sleeved shirt that went up to her elbows with a white shirt under it. Her light blue shorts went down to her upper thigh, it showed off her her tanned legs as she stood there. She wore white tennis shoes that were a little dirty from her running.

After a minute or two, he guessed he was creeping her out, she walked up to him. "Or you could just stand there staring. Don't worry it doesn't creep people out." Her sarcastic comment brought him back to reality. He nervously picked up the ball and handed it to her.

"Sorry..." That only made her smile more. "It tends to happen from time to time. Hopefully your not one of those weirdos that take one look at a person and decide their in 'love'." Not quite sure what to say he stuck out his chest.

"Well you see that's were your wrong. I am one of those weirdos." He mentally smacked himself. 'Why would you say that to her, now she's gonna think I'm a psychopath.' He was prepared for her to walk away and call him weird or punch him in the face but neither of those things happened. Instead she just giggled at him.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong." She waved him off, still giggling at his persona. "No no, it's cute really. Your funny." He gave her a confused look. She just continued to laugh.

"Really? Most girls don't usually laugh. Most girls have pepper spray and it usually burns." That comment made her laugh harder. He smiled. They talked for a few more minutes with him making a joke about his personal life and her laughing. "And that's usually when the boyfriend steps in..." He trailed off looking for the guy who would most likely be his tormentor for the rest of the semester. She shook her head.

"Or girlfriend. I don't judge, just saying." He held up his hand in case he crossed some sort of line. She just smiled and shook her head again. "No. No boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Oh. Okay then. What's your name? I never caught it by the way." The girl just smiled at him. "I never gave it to you. It's not polite to ask someone their new when they don't know yours."

"It's Mark. Mark Edward Fischbach." He held out his hand to shake. She gave him an incredulous look that made him regret having said that. "But you can call me Mark."

The girl laughed. "Good because I was gonna have a field day trying to remember your name, _Mark _." She playfully said his name. He continued to shake her hand longer than he need to. She eyed their joined hands until he finally got the hint and let go. "The name's Anna. Anna Welsh."__

 _ _He held out his hand again but soon retracted it. "I would shake your hand again but I feel as if I might never get it back." She added playfully. Some girl called her name causing her to look back. "Sorry we couldn't continue this chat of our but I've gotta run. See ya' later!" She turned and headed in the direction ofher friends.__

 _ _

"Mark..." She said heading back to where he was still standing. "I'm having a party next Friday so if you want to come here's my number. Don't bring anyone else unless it's a date, okay." She slipped him a card with her number on in into his hands.

"Awesome I will be coming-... I'm mean, I'll be happy to come-. No what I meant was that, that..."

"You'll be there!" She said finishing his sentence. He nodded. She lend in to whisper in his ear. "I didn't want to mention this earlier but... Your fly is down." She walked away from him backwards and laughed as he tried to discreetly(not so discreetly) zip up his pants.

He felt his face heat up from embracement as he continued to walk on the sidewalk on the university. First day of college and you've already made a fool of yourself, way to go Mark.' He chided himself. After walking in the direction of nowhere he decided to go see what the activities club would have for him.

Mark bypassed the Reenactment Club. Although it would be cool to dress up as someone else and be their character, he didn't think he could take having to reenact wars and stuff so he kept walking. They had the swimming club, the science club, mathematics club, magicians club, ballet club, the engineering club. The last one sounds promising.

When he walked up to the stand a guy who looked to be in his late forties gave him a bored look. "Hello!" Mark said enthusiastically. The guy just looked back down at whatever he was reading and sighed.

"Hello welcome to the Engineering Club, would you like to be apart of it." He mono tone made the man seem a little uneasy about signing up but he loved engineering and his mother always told him never to let anyone make you stop what you love doing. So regardless of the warning signs that went off in his head he joined away.

A guy ran up to the stand. "Mr. Piecer, um, Sam got his hand stuck in the saw again!" The man just groaned and waved for the boy to show him the way. "I'll be back." He said plainly.

oOoOoOoOo 

After that disaster, it turned out the boy was okay. The saw wasn't on but he still had to get a couple of stitches. When Mr. Piecer returned he would find that Mark had signed his name and left. He did not want to be in the creepy man's presence for much longer.

Mark continued to pass a couple of more stands went he heard a fimilar voice call out his name. He turned to see Wade in all his (none) manliness. To the right of him was Bob sitting there with a comic book on his hand. "Wade! Bob! Your here!"

The two men ran from behind the stand to their friend. Mark bypassed Wade and hugged Bob. "Not you Wade." The man whined as his friends laughed. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had law school, Bob!" He exclaimed causing everyone around them to look at them.

"Well I decided that Law school could wait. We knew you would be lost without us so we came here." Bob said as Mark finally decided to hug Wade.

"But what apart your parents?" Bob's parents had been strict about him going to Law school to study to become a Lawyer. They watched the mailfor days to see when his acceptance letter would come.

Bob just shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them." He stated casually.

Something inside Mark just got happy (and it's not what your thinking). "You guys left your amazing colleges that could have led to eternal wealth and power...for me!"

"Well Bob did, I just got kicked out of mine on the first day and ran into Bob on his way here. He told me what he was doing and I thought, 'Hey what the hell, it's not like they could kick me out of college twice today'." The older of the three said.

Even though that story had partial truth in it Mark was still happy. "Yay! The Three Musketeers are back!"

Then "Four Musketeers!" A British voice shouted. They all turned to see their favorite Brit standing not three feet from them.

"Oh my God, Aaron i is that you!" Wade asked. He was clearly surprised to see the man after he left for the UK. He was still the same skinny, scared, British talking, psychotic man who would follow them to the ends of the earth. Well they'd follow Mark because he'd convenience them to tag along while they experience mishap and misfortune on the road.

"Yes it is." They all stared in shock. "I thought you were still in the UK. What happened? Did you guys invite Aaron to suprise me?" Mark asked.

"No we actually had no idea he was here." Bob said.

"Did they kidnap you because Wade is know to have a record for kidnapping people?" Aaron shook his head at the accusation. While Wade and Mark went into their many arguments about him being a criminal, which led to Bob having to break them up.

For a while they caught up on the past years they've been apart. Although Aaron didn't tell them everything that happened they were still happy to see him.

They decide to head up to Mark's room to see if his roommates had arrived. "Mark, what are you doing?" Aaron said amused.

"We said we were going to my room. This is my room and I'm going in. What are you doing?"

The younger of the four looked down at his schedule. "Well it's says on my schedule that I'm supposed to be in this room too."

It anyone saw the look Mark gave him they would have died of laughter. His face was mixed with ecstasy and happiness. "Oh my God, this is totally awesome! If I had a time machine, I would go back in time to tell my younger self not to worry. That I would eventually meet up with all again."

The other three just started laughing as they walked into the room. All they could see was two guys arguing. "What do you mean you lost your IPod?"

"I didn't mean anything. I told you that I was walking around campus looking for a snack bar... When this guy grabbed my man purse and ran." The shorter of the two said. He had a bored exspresstion on his face. The most outstanding thing about him was his voice, his bright green shirt that had his name on it and his hair.

The taller of the two just sighed. "One: Why were you looking for a snack bar, on campus? Two: Why were you carrying a purse in the first place?" He gave him a confused but frustrated look.

"One: Because I was hungry and I forgot my lunch at home. Two: It's not a purse it's a man purse. There's a difference you know."

The two went back and fort, they didn't know they had company until the shorter of the two noticed their presence.

"Oh hello, look Gabuscus we have guest... " he said motioning to the others outside the door. "Come in. Welcome to the Penthouse Suite."

" It's Gabe not Gabuscus. It's never gonna catch on."

Ignoring the man as he jumped in front of the four. "Hello! My name is Toby Turner and this is my trusty companion Gabe Hoshreiter but everybody at home calls us Tobuscus and Gabuscus."

"No they don't. Listen we're not gay or anything. He's just an idiot." The guy called Gabe said with agitation in his voice. The Toby guy just snickered.

"You have one too." Bob said pointing at Mark who pointed at Wade. "Yeah Wade's the idiot of our group."

"Mark you are so dumb!" They all started laughing. "I am very dumb." The man stated.

After a few minutes, Wade and Bob stated that they needed to go find their rooms and to get settled. That left Mark and Aaron to themselves, to which they decided to walk around campus for a bit.

"What a nice couple of strangers." Toby said in bliss ignorance. Gabe just sighed in annoyance. He really wished he wasn't childhood friends with this idiot or he would kill him.

"That was your roommate idiot."

"Really! I thought they were the guys from next-door welcoming us."

__


End file.
